In the standard semiconductor process, in order to evaluate the efficiency of each procedure and to confirm the performance of the devices after the procedures, a wafer acceptance test (WAT) is performed on the wafers. The main purposes of the wafer acceptance test are to confirm the stability of the semiconductor process as well as to enhance the yield of devices. By means of the wafer acceptance test, the quality and the stability of the wafers are somewhat ensured.